Ingrid Wright y la búsqueda del neelam
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Es una adaptación de la historia de Harry Potter en la cual la guerra de los magos aparece de fondo, pero no es en lo que se centra la narración en sí sino que sirve de excusa para las acciones de la protagonista. Pero sobre todo es la historia de cómo se conocieron Ingrid Wright y George Weasley en un mundo llamado MI imaginación. Dicho esto, Allons-y!
1. The Black storm

**_Ingrid Wright y la búsqueda del neelam_**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a JKRowling

**Prologue**

**THE BLACK STORM**

No era la primera vez que esperaba sentada en aquel banco de madera; de hecho cuando no estaba allí lo echaba de menos. Había pasado tanto tiempo en ése lugar... había visto salir el sol por el ventanal que daba al patio, lo había visto ponerse... había visto las ardillas mañaneras saltar de un pino a otro, peleando las pocas piñas medio abiertas que quedaban y que el guardabosques trataba de arrebatarlas. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que solía pasar tanto tiempo en el despacho del director. Le gustaba ese banco, cuando la castigaban y tenía que esperar allí se sentía extrañamente bien. No era como si lo hiciera por su cuenta, tenía que estar obligada a mantener el trasero pegado a aquel banco para sentirse así. No tenía porqué ser importante, casi siempre era alguna trastada o algún comentario sarcástico para nada conveniente y la mayoría de las veces (seguramente todas) merecía estar allí... pero no era eso lo que la inquietaba ahora, sabía que esta vez podían echarla del colegio, lo que no tenía muy claro era si realmente la importaba. Casi todos los magos que ella conocía habían acabado sus estudios en Hogwarts, habían tenido una carrera y un trabajo más o menos respetable. Era lo que se esperaba de ella. Que pasara desapercibida, que se portara bien y no se metiera en líos. En definitiva, que no se pareciera a sus padres en ese aspecto. Pero no podía no ser ella misma, no estaba en su naturaleza ser de otra manera y menos fingir para serlo... y Remus lo sabía, tal vez por eso se había resignado a ver a Dumbledore al menos un par de veces al mes.

McGonagall entró con cara de pocos amigos, más aún de lo habitual, y les dijo que el director les esperaba. Remus y ella se levantaron y siguieron a la profesora de transformaciones a paso ligero, hasta que se paró frente a la estatua con forma de pájaro del pasillo cercano a la biblioteca.

-Gusarajo de canela- dijo la profesora McGonagall haciendo que la estatua girase sobre si misma y extendiese la escalera hasta el despacho del director- Podéis subir.

Remus la tomó de la mano y ella la soltó como si ardiera. Ante esta reacción su padrino intentó pasar el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, pero se lo impidió avanzando más deprisa que él por el estrecho pasadizo. Según subía los escalones, el miedo se fue apoderando de ella. Había muchas razones por las que no le gustaba el colegio: sus notas eran pésimas, sus poderes hacían de ella la chica 'rara' y todo el mundo la odiaba por quién fue su padre. Incluso los que la trataban bien como Hagrid, en el fondo tenían ciertas reticencias a olvidar de quién era hija. Pero a pesar de los insultos, de las peleas, de los ojos morados y los escupitajos, Ingrid quería quedarse.

-Albus...

Remus se paró justo detrás de ella. El director les esperaba junto a uno de los ventanales. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, como si buscara algo que no podía encontrar, justo donde el sol se escondía. Al fin había parado de llover.

-¿Encuentra algo interesante señor?-dijo con voz altiva. Sabía lo que el director buscaba, o lo que le había parecido ver, un destello de luz verde justo entre el sol naciente y la línea de la tierra.

-Sólo admiraba la puesta de sol- dijo el director aún ensimismado-los colores de ésta en particular son... interesantes.

-Por supuesto, pero sabe que sólo se trata de un efecto óptico ¿verdad? Por lo demás no es muy diferente de cualquier otra puesta de sol-La miró por detrás de sus gafas de media luna con expresión severa, como si no creyera cuán irritante podía ser esa mocosa, o al menos eso fue lo que ella sintió.

-Hay más magia en esa puesta de sol, Ingrid, que toda la que puedas encontrar en este castillo-Entrecerró la ventana para que no entrara demasiado viento y se sentó en el sillón que había tras el escritorio. Como entendiendo la gravedad del asunto que iban a tratar, el fénix dejó de revolotear por el despacho y se posó encima de uno de los estantes, al lado de un sombrero viejo.-Si no he logrado enseñarte eso dudo que puedas aprender mucho más aquí. Lástima que últimamente nos veamos sólo en estas situaciones Remus... sentaos, por favor.

-Llevo horas sentada en un banco, si no le importa, no he subido a su despacho a sentarme, señor.- Remus se sentó en una de las sillas, pero Ingrid permaneció en pie. Su padrino la tiró del brazo obligándola a sentarse.

-Seamos concisos entonces, ya que la señorita Wright parece tener prisa- contestó el anciano un poco molesto viendo como Ingrid no cesaba de mirar la puerta. Su padrino la regañó, lo que no quiere decir que dejara de hacerlo, en parte porque no sabía porqué les molestaba tanto. Aquello no era más que un paripé, una situación incómoda, un mal trago que la hacían pasar sin necesidad. estaba convencida de que su expulsión estaba ya decidida, ella no podía hacer nada, no iba a apelar a la misericordia de Dumbledore ni iba a prometer que no volvería a suceder. Y sin embargo la obligación de estar presente en aquél trámite burocrático le impedía lo que realmente debía hacer: ayudar a su amigo.

-Esta vez no valdrá una disculpa Ingrid...

-Bien-contestó ella enseguida- porque no pienso disculparme. No estoy diciendo que George Weasley merezca lo que le hice, pero no debió seguirme, señor.

-¡Ingrid!- la regañó su padrino de nuevo- Está claro que aún está afectada Albus...

-¿Afectada?- siguió ella- Mire, no sé que hago realmente aquí... dice que una disculpa no es suficiente, lo cual está bien porque no lo siento...

-¡Congelaste a una persona!- Remus se levantó de un salto- No es como romperle un brazo a alguien, George puede morir Ingrid...

-Tengo que expulsarte- dijo al fin Dumbledore- Tu padrino tiene razón, esto es grave... No puedo hacer la vista gorda con esto, Remus. Molly y Arthur no se lo merecen... Otras veces les he pedido que fueran razonables, pero en este caso...

-Pero...

-Bien-contestó ella- viendo que está todo decidido, supongo que puedo marcharme...

Dejó al director perplejo y a su padrino intentando excusar su comportamiento. Pero lo cierto era que tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. A pesar de que lo mereciera por cotilla no podía dejar a George congelado para siempre. Aún no sabía como, pero iba a arreglarlo. Y en cuanto a la expulsión... no iba a sentarse y a llorar de pena. Acaso fuera eso lo que Dumbledore y su padrino esperaban, pero ella no era así. Bajó las escaleras aún desiertas que la separaban del primer piso* con paso firme pero al llegar a la puerta de madera de roble alguien la detuvo.

-No creo que quieran verte ahí dentro Ingrid.

-¿Te has quedado fuera a esperarme? Que amable...

-No seas cínica conmigo, en estos momentos se hace duro incluso mirarte. ¿Te he dicho ya que si mi hermano muere te mato? Con mis propias manos...

-No matarías a nadie Weasley, los dos sabemos eso. Pero George no va a morir... pienso ayudarle, a pesar de que no se lo merece...

-Sé que en el fondo no piensas eso, y no vas a hacer que me enfade Ingrid. Todo lo que sale de tu boca, las excusas que seguramente le diste a Dumbledore, todo es por no admitir lo obvio. George no se merece lo que le hiciste y tú jamás estarás dispuesta a reconocer que te equivocaste.

-Charlie, Charlie, Charlie... no me conoces como piensas...

-Te conozco mejor que tu misma en realidad. Y voy a demostrártelo. Voy a mostrarte lo que has hecho, y si después sigues pensando igual te dejaré en paz y te odiaré como lo hace el resto de mi familia-Charlie abrió la puerta y se desató el infierno en la sala.

-¿Que demonios hace esa aquí?- gritó Molly Weasley desde la cabecera de la cama de su hijo- ¿Como te atreves si quiera?

-Mamá...

Charlie intentó convencerla, pero fue en vano. Arthur y Fred apenas se inmutaron, sólo levantaron la vista del enfermo cuando su madre se levantó a increpar a Charlie. Según avanzaba, la tierra se movía como si de un terremoto se tratase. Fred y George tenían razón, había una vena en el cuello de Molly Weasley que parecía querer explotar cuando se enfadaba. Intentó no reir.

-¡Tu hermano casi muere hoy por su culpa, no me pidas que sea amable!

-Aún no ha terminado el día...- Molly Weasley se acercó a ella y la pegó una sonora bofetada.

-No te atrevas...-gruñó enseñándole los dientes.

-A lo que me refería- contestó ella moviendo la mandíbula para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio- era a que Mrs. Pomfrey no sabe como curarle.

-Tu tampoco- contestó Fred incorporándose.

-Pero yo le dejé así ¿no? Creo que más idea que Filomena tengo...-Se acercó a la cama y agarró al pelirrojo de los tobillos. Estaba frío como el témpano. Charlie tenía razón en una cosa: increíblemente se sentía culpable. Molly la cogió de la muñeca e hizo que soltara a George.

-No vas a volver a acercarte a mi hijo, Ingrid...

-Mrs. Pomfrey lo está consiguiendo-dijo Fred rozando la mano helada de su hermano- Ya está menos azul, en un par de de meses se habrá recuperado.

-Yo podría conseguirlo en una noche...

-O terminar de matarlo.

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas- intervino al fin Arthur.

-Te acompañaré a la sala común...

Declinó amablemente el ofrecimiento de Charlie. No podía hacer nada allí, pero si pensaban que iba a rendirse era que no la conocían lo suficiente. Salió de la enfermería y subió hasta la sala común tratando de ignorar los cuchicheos de los estudiantes que para entonces habían terminado de cenar y se dirigían a sus salas comunes. No quería enfadarse, pero se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil. Nada más atravesar el retrato de la señora gorda se encontró frente a frente con Harold Greyman mientras contaba lo que había pasado, o lo que él creía que había pasado. Le entraron ganas de explotarle la cabeza, pero pensó que no era conveniente cargarse a más de un Gryffindor por día. Empezaba a sentirse mal de veras. Obviamente llevaba la razón, pero puede que... tal vez había sido... desproporcionado.

Subió todo lo deprisa que pudo hasta su dormitorio esquivando preguntas y comentarios y se metió bajo las mantas para evitar que sus compañeras la acribillaran aprovechando la cercanía. Sintió tristeza. No pensaba que sus últimos días en el colegio fueran a ser así. Se imaginaba a si misma atormentando a alumnos de primer año con los gemelos, riendo con Hagrid y su perro, las interminables charlas con Charlie cuando la castigaban. Se reprendió a si misma. Ahora tenía algo más importante en que pensar. Su expulsión podía esperar al día siguiente. Había empezado a llover de nuevo.

Cuando la noche fue lo suficientemente negra como para no ser vista, Ingrid escapó de su habitación en la torre (algo relativamente fácil teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes) y bajó corriendo al lago negro a pesar de la lluvia. Con tal cantidad de agua no podía fallar. Tras dejar atrás la cabaña de Hagrid, buscó una parcela cercana al lago con mucha vegetación y sacó la varita.

-Engorgio- musitó. Los arbustos crecieron y crecieron en cuestión de segundos, de manera desordenada y desproporcionada, pero aún así parte de ellos llegaron a establecerse en la orilla y algunos se hundieron en el agua. Prácticamente empapada ya, se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies. Estaba muy muy fría, pero lo aguantó lo mejor que pudo. Agarrándose a las ramas avanzó poco a poco hasta que le llegó el agua a la cintura y se concentró. La maleza cubría su posición, desde el castillo nadie la vería.

Empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en los dedos de los pies. Funcionaba. Ahora sólo debía luchar contra el sueño hasta el amanecer. Vislumbró la enfermería, tal y como se debería ver en aquel momento, con las luces apagadas salvo un par de velitas en la mesa cercana a la ventana. Arthur intentaba convencer a su mujer de que se echara un rato, pero ella no quería. El patriarca de los Weasley se acercó a la ventana, cerca de dónde ella estaba, y suspiró. En un día tranquilo podía verse todo el lago negro desde allí. Por suerte o por desgracia para Ingrid, con la lluvia emborronando los cristales Arthur Weasley no era capaz de ver la maleza que había sido puesta ahí mágicamente, mucho menos su cuerpo físico yaciendo el la orilla, ni ya puestos la esencia que se hallaba en ésa misma habitación con él.

Se acercó todo lo posible a su amigo y colocó ambas manos encima de su pecho. No podía descongelarle, no sabía como hacerlo... así que, convencida de que iba a pasar unos meses horribles, empezó a absorberlo.

Al principio sólo sintió las puntas de las manos frías, luego el frío se extendió por ambas manos y para cuando llegó el alba estaba prácticamente toda entumecida.

Un par de ojos marrones, de esos que dan hambre porque parecen caramelo fundido, se abrieron justo cuando los primeros rayos aparecían por la ventana. Ingrid sonrió satisfecha y se dejó llevar.

Volvía a estar en la orilla del lago negro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que no estaba sola. Aunque no le apetecía nada una reprimenda de su padrino en estos momentos, se alegró de escuchar sus gritos. Sólo que no le gritaba a ella sino al guardabosques.

-¡Diffindo!

-¡Hagrid! ¡no!¡podrías herirla! ¡El lago entero está congelado!

*Tomando como referencia CF28 la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore está en el segundo piso, pero en el PM está en el sexto, en una de las torres. La enfermería está primero en el primer piso y luego en el tercero. La dejé en el primero porque pilla más a mano y he supuesto las dos entradas al despacho como correctas.


	2. Kiss Kiss, Bye Bye

_**Ingrid Black y la búsqueda del neelam**_

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc le pertenecen a JK Rowling

**Chapter 1**

**KISS KISS, BYE BYE**

Salió de la fuente empapada de pies a cabeza y con todo el cuidado y el sigilo posible se acercó a la pared más cercana, maldiciendo en silencio al genio que se le ocurrió encerar los suelos del Ministerio a última hora. Caminó hasta que encontró uno de los ascensores dorados y se colgó el filtro de percepción del cuello.

-Bienvenido al Departamento de Misterios, Mr. Dickinson- Le saludó la voz del ascensor justo antes de bajarse. Tenía 4 minutos y medio para encontrar lo que había ido a buscar. Corrió por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta negra, la atravesó en un suspiro y se paró en seco en medio de una gran sala circular con cinco puertas iguales. 'Sala de la Esencia del tiempo' pensó mientras mentalmente vislumbraba el pequeño hall con la gallina transformándose en huevo, lo que hizo que se abriera una de las cinco puertas.

-Perfecto.

Pasó por alto los curiosos objetos que un par de horas antes Dave le había mostrado y se dirigió a su objetivo. Le quedaban tan sólo un par de minutos cuando divisó la pequeña cajita de cristal que lo contenía. Dave le había explicado que era a pueba de maldiciones y hechizos, pero a Ingrid no le hacía falta nada de eso para abrirla, conocía lo suficientemente a los magos... sabía que habían protegido el cristal, pero no lo que había dentro. Se concentró en el aire del interior de la campana, agitando las moléculas de agua que había dentro. Calentando los gases hizo que el aire se expandiera a una velocidad anormalmente alta, hasta que el cristal no pudo aguantar la presión y estalló.

Una sirena comenzó a sonar varios pisos más abajo convirtiendo su minuto veinte en treinta segundos. Salió de detrás del enorme reloj que la había protegido de la lluvia de cristales, recogió la pequeña libreta y la guardó en el interior de su chaqueta. Nada más salir de la habitación redonda vió como al final del largo y estrecho pasillo se abría de nuevo la puerta del ascensor.

-Kingsley, Williamson, Dave...- dijo mientras caminaba deprisa hacia ellos. El pobre Dave parecía confuso y anonadado- dos aurores y un inefable, que decepción...

-Los refuerzos no tardarán en llegar, te aconsejo que los esperes... no te preocupes, no te aburrirás. Nosotros te acompañaremos.

-Sabes que el sentido del humor lo perdí hace tiempo, Kingsley. Ahora, apartad si no quereis que os haga daño.

-¿Tú y cuantos más Dickinson?-Contestó el terco auror de piel morena.

-Esta bien... tú lo has querido...-Ingrid extendió los brazos con las palmas hacia ellos y como si de una gran ola se tratara un campo invisible les arrolló golpeándoles con el panel posterior del ascensor-No es nada personal, K. Nos vemos el domingo...

Les arrojó una bolsita pequeña de color negro y apretó el botón del vestíbulo. Esperó a que las puertas se cerraran con los tres hombres semi-inconscientes dentro.

Al menos dos personas subían por las escaleras. Ninguna de las plantas del Ministerio de Magia tenía ventanas al exterior, estaba bajo tierra, asi que las únicas salidas eran la entrada de visitantes, la fuente del vestíbulo o las chimeneas. Odiaba la Red Flu, asi que en cuanto se puso en movimiento el ascensor se encaramó a él. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-_Alohomora_- susurró antes de que el ascensor llegara al primer piso. La puerta se abrió e Ingrid saltó con tan mala suerte que se golpeó con una de las paredes. Se levantó y corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo, pero el corredor no parecía querer acabarse nunca. Subió las escaleras que le quedaban para alcanzar el vestíbulo de dos en dos, consciente de que arriba la esperaban media docena de aurores más. La puerta se abrió antes de que Ingrid pudiera llegar a ella. Le entró el pánico y arrojó al suelo otro saquito negro.

-Luxo- susurró, y al instante se hizo la oscuridad. La habitación se había llenado del polvo negro mejorado de Ingrid, mucho más efectivo que el Polvo de Oscuridad Instantanea Peruano. Se pegó a la pared, dejando la puerta a su izquierda y esperó muy muy quieta.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Que ha hecho esta vez Diggle?

-Nada, señor.

-Esta aquí, Alfred ¿Richard ha logrado cerrar la red flu?

-Está en ello.

-Pon a un auror en cada chimenea mientras, no queremos que escape... Diggle cierre la puerta.

Cuando tuvo oportunidad se coló entre el auror y el marco desgastado. El vestíbulo estaba a oscuras también. Al parecer el ascensor estaba abierto cuando Ingrid detonó los polvos, por fin algo empezaba a salir bien.

No tardaron mucho en descubrir su posición, aunque aún estaba oscuro el polvo perdía consistencia. Intentó llegar a la fuente, pero estaba bien defendida, no hubiera podido utilizarla sin que la cogieran.

La red flu parecía la única solución, pero si cada chimenea estaba custodiada por un auror... tendría que viajar con compañía.

-Dickinson. ¿Las plantas de abajo están limpias?

-Si...-Intentó responder a Latimer. Tendría que mejorar el filtro de percepción para imitar la voz también.

-Está aquí entonces...

-Ya te lo dije Alfred- contestó antes de que Ingrid pudiera inventar algo- Si éramos 14 entre aurores e inefables, ¿cómo es que ahora somos 15?

Era evidente quién era el intruso. Las salidas estaban todas cubiertas. Diggle había cerrado la puerta y Kinsley, Williams y David seguían inconscientes en el ascensor. Si el verdadero Dickinson estaba comprobando las plantas inferiores, lógicamente no podía haber entrado al vestíbulo. Ingrid corrió a la chimenea más cercana esquivando conjuros, arrolló al agente que la custodiaba y un segundo después, los dos estaban subidos en una taza de váter.

-Tienes que estar de broma... ¿Pete? ¿Pete Graham?

-¡Ingrid! ¡Eras tú la que...!

-¿Eres auror?- preguntó aún si creerselo del todo.

-¿Y tú te dedicas a entrar al Ministerio por las noches?

-Sí, es que tengo insomnio...

Se bajó del retrete dispuesta a marcharse, pero Graham la cogió del brazo. Ingrid le lanzó un puñetazo con la mano libre pero lo esquivó y la retorció el brazo hasta que fue ella la que quedó contra la pared.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Ingrid- no tengo tiempo para esto.

Se puso de puntillas y sus labios rozaron los del auror. Peter Graham cayó fulminado al instante.

-Eres un bestia Pete, casi me dislocas el hombro...

Ingrid salió del baño de señoras murmurando. Tendría que revisar el filtro y averiguar por que la red flu lo había anulado. Oh, y ya no tendría que preocuparse más por Pete Graham.


	3. It's not a perfect universe

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son míos salvo Miss Swift, que como tampoco se la menciona mucho no creo que me cobre derechos y Doug, un driver encantador. Aviso, este fic tiene dos POV (de momento XD) dos historias que se entremezclan. No preocuparse si parece que no viene a cuento porque es verdad, no viene a cuento jajaja!**

**Chapter 3**

It's not a perfect universe

_Ainia POV_

Es curioso lo que puede llegar a deprimir un aeropuerto en sí, con tanta gente reencontrándose con familiares y amigos... e incluso con algún desconocido. Sí, sí, desconocidos. ¿No me crees? Pues un hombre me ha dado un abrazo nada más salir por la puerta de embarque porque según él me parezco muchísimo a su hija. Ya... seguro que sí. Una de dos, o la hija tiene suerte, o debería haber llamado a la policía. Después de deshacerme del abrazo de oso busqué la salida más cercana y me largué lo más rápido que mis altísimos zapatos me permitieron. Si, ya lo sé, no es una gran idea andar corriendo por un aeropuerto con 10 cm más de altura, seguramente acabe con los pies destrozados si es que no me rompo un tobillo... pero la ocasión lo merece. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo, imaginando este momento y quería causar buena impresión.

Taylor Swift empezó a cantar dentro del minibolso negro a juego con los zapatos justo cuando entraba en el taxi (o un_ cab_, como los llaman allí). Era Ámber Hastings, lo sabía porque era la única a la que había puesto _Love Story_. No sabía porqué era, si porque estudiaba arte o porque le encantaban las novelas rosas, dónde los reyes son justos, los príncipes son valientes y las princesas dulces y encantadoras. Claro, que en su caso el cuento era muy diferente. Le di la dirección al taxista y respondí al teléfono.

-Ainiaaaaaa- se parecía más a un gritito que a mi propio nombre- no te lo vas a creer... Grace le está dando coba a Greg.

-¿Qué?- A pesar de todo no pude evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago.

-Pues que montes tu bolso D&G en un avión y te vengas a esquiar con nosotros o esa _groupie_ de Nirvana va a quitarte el novio.

-Greg no es mi novio.

-Como si lo fuera, llevamos siglos esperando que dé el paso.

-Lo que significa que no va a darlo, Ámber.

-No hay que perder la esperanza, sois perfectos el uno para el otro y ella no tiene nada que hacer. Ni siquiera sabe combinar bien los zapatos...

-Ah, pero sabe la diferencia entre un bosón y un fermión- contesté como si eso lo explicara todo, pero el silencio de Ámber hablaba por si sólo- Son tipos de partículas. Los bosones tienen spin entero y los fermiones semientero.

-¿Y como demonios sabes tu eso?

-Wikipedia. El otro día les escuché discutiendo sobre física de partículas, y como de costumbre me metí en donde no me importa y dije algo inapropiado. Greg se rió y Grace puso su cara de 'si Tesla levantara la cabeza...' pero creo que gané esa batalla porque cree que soy graciosa.

-Los físicos son todos muy raros. Bueno, ¿cuando vienes?

-No voy a ir. De hecho, no puedo aunque quiera.

-Tu madre no tiene porqué enterarse, Ainia. Puedes coger un avión y volver en un par de horas...

-Creo que tardaría un poco más. No estoy en Estados Unidos, Ámber- contestó sonriendo. Le encantaba aquello.

-¿Has cruzado la frontera canadiense para comprar sirope de arce? Te dije que lo vendían en...

-Acabo de salir del Heathrow.

-¿Has ido a buscarle? ¡Ainia! Londres en muy grande ¿cómo vas a encontrarle? Y la más importante: ¿Lo sabe tu madre?

-Sí. Ya lo sé. Por las cartas de mi madre y no.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Disculpe, caballero- interrumpió al conductor- ¿puede decirle a mi amiga donde estamos?

-Por supuesto, señorita. Ahora mismo estamos en Great W rd, cerca de Brentford.

-¿Y eso está en Inglaterra?

-Sí señorita, en la Gran Bretaña.

-Gracias... Doug- Leyó en la licencia y recuperó su teléfono con una sonrisa- ¿Ves? ¿Ámber?

No supo si Ámber se había desmayado del susto, o si se había quedado muda de la impresión. Lo único que la hizo pensar que no la habían raptado los GEOS fue que oyó un par de bips. ¿La había colgado? ¿se había atrevido a colgarla?Oh... tendría muchas explicaciones que dar... en cuanto pudiera conectarse a twitter. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber dejado que Asha trasteara con su móvil, probablemente se lo hubiera activado e incluso puede que le hubiera configurado un satélite para ella sola. Cuando guardó el teléfono se acomodó en el asiento, y se perdió en sus pensamientos que volaban muy alto y muy lejos de allí. Le vino a la memoria una conversación de hacía un par de años atrás, cuando empezó todo. Aún no habían entrado en Harvard, con lo que aún eran unos inocentes adolescentes cuya única preocupación eran los parciales. Claro, que para algunas los parciales no eran preocupantes ni ahora en la universidad. El caso es que no salía muy bien parada.

_-Hey Grace... No te he visto en química...-Otra vez Greg volvía a revolotear en torno a ella, no podía creerlo._

_-Si, eso es porque no he ido. De haberlo hecho me habrías visto. _

_-¡Grace!_

_-Lo siento, pero la culpa es suya por decir obviedades. Luego os veo, llego tarde a Español._

_-¿Alguien sabe que le pasa?-preguntó incrédulo el muchacho. _

_-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Grace es así_

_-Nadie es así Anya. Tiene que haber una razón._

_-¿Insinúas que no existe nadie que sea borde por naturaleza?_

_-Yo solo..._

_-Generalizar no es científico Greg. Además, no entiendo porqué intentas buscar una razón dónde no la hay, deja ya de justificarla._

_-No la estoy justificando..._

_-No, claro que no... Mira, si hubiera sido Grace quien invadió Irak te subirías al carro de Bush con la vieja excusa de que tienen armas de destrucción masiva._

_-¿Porqué iba Grace a invadir Irak?_

_-Tío, es una metáfora- Contestó Amber que al parecer sí que lo había pillado. Ainia comenzaba a desesperarse. Tal vez fuera cierto eso que dicen que el amor idiotiza, cosa que se negaba a creer. Primero, porque aunque se comportara como tal no creía que fuese estúpido. Y segundo, porque se engañaba a si misma pensando que no lo amaba realmente. ¿Quién era la estúpida ahora?_

_-Haznos un favor a todos ¿Quieres? Pídela una maldita cita porque entre los dos nos estáis volviendo locos a todos._

_Le dio la espalda y entró en el primer aula que había a su derecha, con la estúpida esperanza de que no la hiciera caso. Se sentó en el cuarto pupitre de la última fila y sacó un cuaderno, un bolígrafo negro y el libro de historia. Cuando estuvo toda la clase sentada en sus respectivos sitios el profesor Paine apagó la luz y encendió el reproductor, invitando a sus alumnos a sumergirse en plena Guerra de la Independencia. Nada más comenzar el profesor a dar fechas y comentar hechos, la mano de Ámber se deslizó hacia atrás. Ainia recogió el pedazo de papel que le tendió su amiga._

_ Estoy contigo __pero controla tus hormonas o se va a dar cuenta._

_La mañana pasó lenta, entre notas de ánimo de Ámber y miradas lastimeras de Joanne . Odiaba aquello. La compadecían. Y lo peor de todo era la mirada de autosuficiencia de Grace, que no era exclusiva para ella pero que la hería casi más que si lo fuese. No entiendía que podía ver en Grace, de verdad que no. No era guapa, ni amable y a veces tenía un sentido del humor un poco raro. La mayoría de las veces era borde con él sin merecerlo, entonces porqué demonios... Greg es un chico majo, no se merece que le trate así. _

_-Miss Thorpe, levántese por favor... ¿Podría decirnos en que fase se encuentra la célula del microscopio?_

_-No lo sé. _

_-¿Acaso a abierto el libro, aunque solo sea para escribir su nombre?_

_-El problema no es que abra o no el libro Miss Grant, sino que aunque lo abra no entiendo lo que pone dentro._

_-Por supuesto.. Mr. Williams, ilumínenos con su sabiduría y dominio de nuestra lengua y salve a su compañera de la ignorancia._

_-Bueno... yo- La miró interrogándola por lo que acababa de pasar- Se encuentra claramente en la anafase, Miss Grant._

_-Muy bien, Greg. Aunque yo esperaba una avalancha de información, al menos ha sabido responder._

_Greg no apartó los ojos de mí en lo que quedó de clase, poniéndome tremendamente nerviosa, lo que derivó en un tic en la pierna derecha. La clase terminó con Miss Grant recordándonos la visita al día siguiente al Museo de Historia Natural. Tiempo atrás me habría hecho ilusión, pero sinceramente, ahora lo único que quería era desaparecer y no volver a verle en la vida. _

_-Anya! Hey!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Quien es la borde ahora?_

_-Es que ahora no puedo... hablar contigo, ahora no, lo siento.- le dio de nuevo la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta de salida._

_-Anya ¿Te apetece quedar luego para estudiar?_

_-Es Ainia. A-i-nia. No Anya._

_-Lo siento... Yo sólo lo decía por lo de antes, no sé... nunca has fallado una sola pregunta y..._

_-¿Es que no lo entiendes?-retrocedió sobre sus pasos enfurecida para enfrentarse a aquello de una vez por todas. Iba a decirle porque no era capaz de dar una a derechas, porque las malditas preguntas no encontraban solución en su cabeza, porque en ella sólo había sitio para otra cosa. Fue en ese instante, en ese mismo segundo en el que estaba decidida a sincerarse cuando escuchó la voz. Era un error, lo sabía. Iba derecha a un acantilado hasta arriba de rocas afiladas como dagas y seguía adelante. No podía creer que finalmente hubiera accedido. Maldita voz..._

¿Y a qué venía esto? Ah, sí... Greg... volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, imaginándose sentada junto a él frente a la chimenea jugando con las nubes del chocolate caliente.


	4. All about love filters and wimps

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Rowling. Menos Ingrid y poco más. Como veréis soy muy original con los nombres (tengo muy poca imaginación XD)**

**Chapter 3**

All about love potions and wimps

_Ingrid POV_

-Acompáñame...-Bebió otro trago y dejó la copa de cristal desvaído en algún lugar. Se levantó y guió al muchacho hasta el rincón más oscuro y 'privado' que pudo encontrar, una especie de cuarto trastero cerca de la barra del bar. El desconocido se lanzó a su boca con ansia, pero ella se apartó un poco-¿Como te llamas?

-Tristán- contestó el chico sin dejar su ocupación.

-¿Recuerdas como te llamabas antes?

-Siempre me he llamado Tristán.

-Bebe- le ordenó ofreciéndole su muñeca izquierda, sosteniéndole la mirada. El vampiro obedeció de inmediato, clavó sus dos pequeños y discretos colmillos en la piel hasta que brotó sangre.

-William Baker, mademoiselle.

-¿Fue Lestat?-No esperaba respuesta. La boca de William seguía pegada a su piel, ocupado alimentándose con tanta voracidad que Ingrid empezaba a sentirse mareada.

-Apártate de ella.-Un hombre alto, con un abrigo negro y un sombrero de copa les interrumpió.

-No hemos terminado- contestó- Búscate otro lugar.

Tristán le mostró los colmillos, pero como los del extraño eran mucho más grandes soltó la mano de Ingrid al instante y se refugió en el rincón más oscuro que pudo encontrar.

-Lárgate... _Wimp_.

-Edward... no seas tan rudo...-Ingrid se dirigió despacio al lugar donde Tristán se escondía- con mi amigo.

-_Charm,_ señorita- le susurró al oído mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello tratando de calmarle.

-Ya está bien- Agarró a Ingrid del brazo y se la llevó fuera, aunque no la habló hasta que estuvieron en el coche-Me esperaba cualquier cosa... menos esto. Es asqueroso, y...

-Oh, vamos Darcy... ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¿sexo a cambio de sangre? ambos sabemos que no habría recurrido a un desconocido para eso...-Se recostó en el asiento del Aston Martin sonriendo, le encantaba provocar y él no parecía indiferente- En realidad, la que debería estar enfadada soy yo: me has interrumpido en mitad de un interrogatorio.

-¿Información a cambio de sangre entonces?¿Eso es más ético? No deberías ofrecerla así.

-El que tu no quieras beberla no implica que otros no lo hagan Darcy.- Ingrid le tendió la muñeca aún ensangrentada al vampiro con una sonrisa malévola- ¿Quieres?

La cara de Edward Darcy era todo un poema. Podía ver en sus ojos la sed, la necesidad de sangre auténtica, no el sucedáneo que llevaba siglos tomando. Sabía que tarde o temprano caería de nuevo: era un vampiro. Pero todo eso duró un segundo o tal vez menos. Sonrió durante lo que dura un suspiro y su cara volvió a ser de enfado. Arrancó el motor, pisó el acelerador y se marcharon.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-A un lugar seguro.

-Dale las gracias a mi padrino.

-Lo haré.

Bajó del Aston Martin hecha una furia. Si aquel maldito vampiro no se hubiera entrometido le habría sonsacado más, mucho más a ese wimp. Edward aceleró y se perdió camino de Leicester Sq.

Para cuando llegó a Charing Cross el sol estaba saliendo ya. Entró en el Caldero, saludó brevemente a Tom y a los cuatro habituales. Una vez entró en el callejón Diagon corrió hasta Sortilegios Weasley, seguramente estaban durmiendo pero necesitaba provisiones... Volvió al Caldero y le cogió tres cervezas de mantequilla a Tom. Le dejó un par de stickles y salió corriendo de nuevo. Para cuando llegó a la tienda de los Weasley lo tenía claro: tenía que dejar de ir corriendo a todos lados.

-Hola- saludó un pelirrojo no muy entusiasmado- hey Fred, mira quién vino a vernos... y con unas cervezas.

-No podía arriesgarme a que no me abrierais...- sonrió-necesito provisiones.

-Tu tienes pase VIP: abierto las 24 horas y personal shopper. Hace tiempo que no te vemos... ¿Has hecho alguno de tus viajes?

-No, aún no- contestó Ingrid revolviendo unas pelotitas de colores- pero mañana temprano me voy. No es exactamente una misión... pero... ¿Qué diablos es esto?

-¿Te gusta? Chúpate el dedo.

-¿Perdón?- Ingrid rió

-Vamos... chúpate el dedo- George cogió una pelotita de color morado, la pasó un par de dedos y se los metió a la boca- Mmm... uva. Se comen así. Es un concentrado. Una sola bola puede durar años... y no pierde el sabor.

-No sería más fácil, y más higiénico ya de paso, metérselo a la boca directamente?

-Y menos divertido. Además, ya te he dicho que es concentrado. Todo te sabría a uva, y al par de meses te habrías hartado. ¿Quieres chuparte el dedo ya o vas a esperar a que se acumule cierta cantidad de polvo para potenciar el sabor?-Ingrid hizo caso al pelirrojo y se metió en dedo en la boca. George la miraba expectante.

-Pipas- sentenció ella. El muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja- Está bueno, pero me ha dado sed.

-Vamos - cogió las botellas de cerveza y siguió a Ingrid escaleras a arriba.

-Fred! Empezaba a pensar que George tenía un hermano imaginario... ¿Que tal?

-Hola Ingrid... ¿Te has caído en un tonel de whisky?

-Sólo un par de veces esta noche-sonrió- he tenido suerte. Además os traigo a la tienda el olor del antro más chic de toda la capital, qué más queréis...

-Que te duches, por las barbas de Merlín... George abre la ventana.

-Tienes que disculpar a mi hermano, Call... está enojado, le obsesiona mejorar esa poción de amor...

-Buena suerte con eso- rió Ingrid- no vas a conseguirlo, _weirdo_. El amor no se puede fabricar en un caldero, es demasiado puro, demasiado natural...

-Hablas como una experta...- George le ofreció una jarra y se sentó en el pequeño sofá con ella.

-Lo soy, en un par de aspectos- contestó ella guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo que trasteaba en la cocina. Fred se rió- Lo que no entiendo es para qué diablos la quieres. Todo va bien con Angie ¿no?

-Perfecto.

-¿Es para Bill? He oído que la francesita es medio veela ¿no?- se sentó en el pequeño sofá color mostaza con una sonrisa burlona en la cara-No quiero pensar que sea demasiado trigo para ése molino...

-Rie mientras puedas, que reirás más cuando tengas que acompañarme a la boda- contestó George.

-¿Yo? Ten cuidado Fred, la locura se hereda...

-No pensarás dejarme ir sólo ¿no?

-No vas a estar solo, Bill no le perdonaría a Fred que no fuera por seguir trasteando con esa cosa.

-Pero irá con Angie- contestó George fingiendo abatimiento-si se decide a proponérselo algún día.

-Oh, oh. ¿Problemas en paraíso Gred?

-Por supuesto que no- contestó él sin dejar lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo en la cocina- es pronto para que conozca a tía Muriel.

-¿Ya conoce a Molly y Arthur?- Preguntó Ingrid levantándose y yendo a la cocina. El asunto a tratar era delicado, así que mejor hacerlo cara a cara. Fred respondió que no, y ella contestó si quería que la conocieran.

-Supongo...- le miró extrañada- algún día...

-No soy la más indicada y en este aspecto no sé gran cosa... Dios sabe que la palabra novio me da alergia y que Remus está acostumbrado a no conocer mis 'amistades'...- contestó ella remarcando bien las comillas- ¿pero no crees que Angie se sentiría más relajada si la atención cuando conozca a tus padres no se centrara sólo en ella? Es más... si convences a tu hermano de que lleve a una de sus amigas, le ahorrarás el shock 'novia de Fred' delante de tu tía Muriel. Desviaría la atención.

-Plan que también funcionaría si fueras tú la que me acompañe- contestó George apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-No veo el punto...

-Eres una maestra desviando la atención.

-Y dale al molinillo- Se levantó y comenzó a dar golpecitos en el pecho del muchacho con el dedo índice- Si tu madre me ve en la boda de tu hermano flipa, y si encima me ve contigo, la matamos de un ataque... o nos mata ella a nosotros que no sé que es peor. Bueno, a mí, tú como eres fruto de su vientre lo mismo hasta te perdona...

-¿Ves lo que te decía?- sonrió- Ya lo estás haciendo otra vez. Pones a mi madre de excusa para...

-¿De excusa?

-No te pongas a la defensiva.

-No me pongo a la defensiva. No... no es que sea una paranoica...

-Que lo eres-saltó el que andaba en la cocina.

-Vale, sí-confesó- pero en este caso no lo soy. Lo sabéis. Sabéis que Molly me odia...

Salió a las escaleras un poco molesta. George la siguió intentando convencerla de que su madre no la odiaba. Fred rió por lo bajo en la cocina, pero ambos lo oyeron.

-No quiero discutir, ¿vale?- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cuando se tranquilizó prosiguió. Estaba cansada, todo lo que quería ahora era dormir-¿Porqué no bajamos y seguimos con lo que estábamos?

George arqueó la ceja y se rió. ¿Realmente había sonado tan mal?

-Quita esa mirada perversa de tu cara Weasley- sonrió- y tú también Weasley 2. Sólo vamos a hablar de negocios.

Bajó las escaleras con George detrás. Notó como el dorso de su mano rozó sin querer su pantalón. Acto seguido el pelirrojo cogió su mano haciendo que se diera la vuelta y por inercia acabó entre él y la caja registradora. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se acercó hasta que sus narices se tocaron, giró un poco la cabeza y la besó.

-¿te quedas a desayunar?

-Estoy cansada...

-¿Y no vas a desayunar?

-No lo creo.

-Estás cansada- contestó él separándose de nuevo.

-Sí, pero puedes seguir... es agradable

-¿Agradable?-sonrió- Haremos una cosa: Vete, te das una baño con espuma, o alguna de esas cosas que hacéis las chicas en la bañera, y cuando te lo haya preparado todo, te lo llevo. Y espero que entonces me des algo más que un 'agradable' señorita.

Sonrió. Podría besarle en ese momento... de hecho, fue lo que hizo. Le agarró de la camisa y se lanzó a su boca con impaciencia.

-Vamos- intentó hablar pero Ingrid no le dejaba- vete antes de que me arrepienta...

-¿No te arrepientes ya?- Cada vez tiraba más fuerte del pelirrojo hacia ella, quería sentirlo lo más cerca posible. Pero al mismo tiempo Ingrid se escurría hacia atrás para compensarlo y acabó cayéndose al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-No podía dejar de reirse. Se levantó del suelo con algo de ayuda y dijo algo como que podría haber caído de cabeza o algo así.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya-dijo la chica

George se despidió con un beso y dijo que se verían más tarde. Cerró la puerta tras ella. Sentía sus ojos clavados en ella según caminaba, haciéndola sonreír de nuevo y se permitió a si misma unos segundos para saborear lo que acababa de suceder. Sentía los pies ligeros, como si le hubieran crecido alas en los pies como al mensajero Hermes, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba en la posada de Tom.

-La próxima vez espera que te sirva ¿quieres?

-Tenía prisa- se limitó a gruñir al tabernero.

-¿Vas a desayunar?

-No, ya comeré algo arriba- y sin esperar respuesta enfiló escaleras arriba y no paró hasta que entró en la habitación número 41 dando un portazo. Nada más echar el cerrojo, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha. El agua cálida la relajó lo suficiente como para haberse quedado dormida de pie. Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, abrió los ojos y cerró el grifo. Salió de la bañera y se secó lo más rápido que pudo con la toalla enana que Mery Ann le proporcionaba cada mañana. Cogió una camiseta desgastada de las _pink gargonites_ y las bragas con estampado de camuflaje que le había regalado Adam y, tras ponérselas, se tiró en plancha a la cama con la intención de echar un sueñito antes de la visita del pelirrojo y tal como cayó redonda se durmió.

-Arriba cherry-pie! es hora de levantarse!- No, no era George. Su padrino cruzó la habitación como pedro por su casa y abrió de par en par las cortinas y las ventanas, con lo que la luz solar inundó la habitación-Por las barbas de merlín, todavía apesta a vampiro...

-Lárgate Remus...-contestó ella hundiendo de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada

-¿Sabes que existe una cosa llamada pijama?

-¿Sabes que existe una cosa llamada intimidad?-le replicó a Nathan, que por lo visto acompañaba a su padrino-¿Qué demonios...?

-Tengo que examinarte.

-¿Ahora? Tengo sueño... tengo... más tarde iré al hospital y...

-No podemos perder tiempo después de tu estupidez de anoche- sentenció Lupin con aire de preocupación.

-¿Sabes?- Ingrid se dio por vencida justo en el momento en el que comprendió todo, pues su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar nuevamente. Se incorporó un poco- Extraño el tiempo en que no podíais ni veros... ¿no se supone que os odiáis a muerte?

-Sí-contestó su padrino sonriendo victorioso mientras Nathan la tomaba el pulso- Pero sólo hay una cosa por encima de ese odio, y creo que Edward opina lo mismo...

-¿Ahora le llamas Edward?- protestó Ingrid- ¡Vergüenza debería daros aliaros en mi contra!

-Eres tremendamente dramática...-contestó Nathan rebuscando en sus bolsillos- otros se sentirían halagados de ser la razón de la paz entre un licántropo y un vampiro...

-¡Sí!¡eres la razón de la paz!- rió Lupin.

-Date la vuelta-ordenó el medimago sosteniendo la varita en paralelo al cuerpo de Ingrid. Cerró los ojos y adoptó una posición cómoda- Cerebro limpio... corazón izquierdo limpio... corazón derecho limpio... bien, me preocupaban los corazones...

-Menos mal que me duché anoche- intervino Ingrid divertida. Remus la regañó apelando a la falta de concentración de Nathan. Tras unos minutos más de silencio, el medimago anunció lo que ella ya sabía, no había ni rastro de contaminación.

-Normalmente vendaría la herida, pero...-alzó la muñeca totalmente recuperada de Ingrid, mostrándosela a Lupin-Eres la pesadilla de todo médico...

-Todo en órden entonces, bajemos a desayunar... Te esperamos abajo, Ingrid, no tardes...

Oyó el golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse. Por un segundo pensó en ceder a la tentación de volver a cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar. Pero de nuevo lo que ella deseaba iba a importar más bien poco, pues la sacaron de la cama a gritos. Se puso pantalones y una camiseta decente y salió a ver a qué se debía el alboroto.

-¡Ingrid!- el medimago la agarró del brazo e intentó arrastrarla hacia arriba- vamos...

-¡Nathan! ¿Que sucede?¿Y Remus?¿dónde está mi padrino?

-Mortífagos. En Charing Cross. Me ha pedido que te saque de aquí.

-Acompáñame, voy a recoger algunas cosas...- rozó como por casualidad el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sólo para asegurarse de que seguía allí

-¡Ingrid!

-No voy a dejar aquí la varita, ¿y si me hace falta?- Nathan consintió en ir a buscarla, pero cuando él ya se encontraba subiendo escaleras Ingrid salió escopetada en dirección contraria. Bajó los cuatro escalones finales de un salto y corrió hasta la puerta de la taberna. Nada más abrirla, un rayo de luz color verde atravesó la madera de parte a parte. Llamó a Lupin, pero entre el griterío y los ruidos propios de la lucha no escuchó respuesta alguna. Salió a la calle, que estaba llena de cristales rotos procedentes de ventanas de los pisos superiores, de papeleras rotas y mobiliario urbano destrozado, y de partes de las cornisas de los edificios. Pero ni rastro de Lupin.

La gente se agolpaba para salir de allí lo más rápido posible, pero hubo una persona, una chica en particular que la llamó la atención. Un mortífago la apuntaba directamente con la varita en la frente y ella parecía reírse de la situación. Se veía a leguas que era una muggle, no entendía todo el daño que podía hacer aquel palito de madera.

-Hey, porqué no te metes con alquien de tu especie... Rhinodolphus Lestrange... ¿que tal Rhino?- sonrió y se acercó a ellos interponiéndose entre ambos.

-En ese caso, quedas descartada Ingrid.

-Ja, ja. ¿Sabe tía Bella que eres tan gracioso?

-No digas eso...

-¿El qué? ¿Tía?¿Bella? ¿Tía Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Tía?

-Bellatrix para tí. Ahora volvamos al tema que nos ocupa...

-¿Porqué? Me estaba divirtiendo... y en el fondo sabes que no vas a matarla.

-Me da igual que la conozcas Ingrid, es una muggle, y la mataré si me da la gana.

-No la conozco: es mi amiga, Lestrange. Mi amiga Hanna ¿ok?- la chica abrió la boca, seguramente para corregirla, pero la silenció al momento- Cállate Hanna.

-_Avada_...

-Te lo advertí...

Lo único que vio Rodolphus Lestrange en aquel momento fue el puño de Ingrid ir directo a su cara, y aunque que lo viera venir no implica necesariamente que le diera tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo. Muy al contrario acabó golpeando su desproporcionada nariz, haciendola sangrar a borbotones. Ingrid por su parte agarró a la desconocida del brazo y tiró de ella hasta que consiguió dejar al mortífago atrás. Aún así cada dos por tres miraba a su alrededor, en estado de hipervigilancia, por varias razones. La primera era comprobar que la chiflada que pretendía enfrentarse a un mortífago sin varita la seguía, y la segunda era localizar a su padrino entre la multitud.

Vio como varios sanadores se llevaban heridos al San Mungo, la entrada al caldero estaba colapsada: los que estaban dentro querían salir por temor a que se les cayera el edificio encima, y los que estaban fuera querían dejar de estarlo buscando la falsa esperanza de seguridad que les proporcionaba la entrada al callejón Diagon. Cuando al fin lo vio, Dora y él estaban en pleno duelo con Grant y Yuri Cherenkov.

-¡Cherenkov! ¿Que tal la madre Rusia?- Les preguntó a Dora y a Remus si les echaba una mano, pero dándose cuenta de cómo acariciaba el mango que sobresalía de la funda de cuero, su padrino le replicó que si era esa la única ayuda que podría prestar que se fuera. Cabreada Ingrid se dirigió de nuevo junto a la pelirroja y se apresuraron a salir de allí.

No sabía realmente lo que había visto, ni si había visto lo que había visto. Sus ojos la engañaban, no podía ser. O la falta de sueño la jugaba malas pasadas o alguien (seguramente algún mortífago) la había atacado, y juraría que el rayo de luz la había impactado o al menos la había rozado. Pero no pareció afectarle. Intrigada decidió llevarla con el único hombre capaz de sacarla de dudas. La costó un buen rato convencerla, al principio no quería porque tenía que buscar una tienda... algo de una pastelería o no se qué. La verdad es que no la escuchaba, hablaba demasiado. Ingrid tuvo que prometer que la ayudaría a encontrar lo que fuese que andaba buscando. Obviamente le pudo la curiosidad.

**annie.b-sociopath: Hola guapa! Te pongo dos capis, para que veas que me aplico XD El de LoTR estará esta semana (si todo va decentemente), de todas maneras hay que tomárselo con calma... k si, que la intriga es la marca de la casa, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo entre el curro y los estudios. Sé que la excusa apesta pero es que es la verdad... y como que a mi profe le va a dar igual que actualice antes si me pregunta dónde está el etmoides y no lo sé XD Bueno, al lio, que espero que te guste. Por cierto, el primer capi es un prólogo, es para que se entienda la relación Molly-Ingrid (que ya vemos que no es muy buena jajaja) y es autoconcluyente, usease... que George mejora e Ingrid las pasa p*tas. Es evidente por el capi de hoy que Ingrid no es una bruja 'común', pero se explica más adelante... y el objeto que roba tiene mucho que ver... ale, ya me quedo tranquila! Tienes razón, soy muy cruel (risa maligna XD)**


End file.
